Shirogami no Akatsuki
by YukiEne
Summary: This is a story about a red capped girl, that wandered through the forest to find a wolf, that changed her whole world.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Im pretty proud about this one ^^ i got it to chapter 3~ so ill update faster ^^

* * *

My name is Akatsuki. Odd name, right? I work as a hunter by night but a herbalist by day. I'm not a professional, but i know the simple basics. this kingdom is ruled by a odd king,

that refuses to let any half-human in, what a foolish kind. In this world, humans and half-humans live together. Some accept them, other discriminate them. But basically 2/3rd of

the kingdom is half-human or known as Sieras. Most people discriminated them but i feel like they are pretty special. some have ears and tails of an animal. Others have the senses

of them. I wandered the forest at night, holding my rifle close to me. It had a silencer attached to it, so i was safe. I only kill animals that are old or sick. For some reason, I have a

talent. To understand animals. I don't know how, but I can understand them like i do myself. "Chirp Chirp" I heard a bird and wandered over to see a little bird chirping in front of

me on a branch. Then it flew to a farther branch and turning to look at me again. "Do you want me to follow you?" It seemed to wait for me so I walked after it. When it stopped at

a circle with only grass, I saw a wolf, his hair as black as midnight. He was bleeding, dying the grass red. When it sensed me its ears perked up and its eyes opened with its mouth,

glaring and growling at me. But the wound opened again and it yelped. "Wait...I'm here to help. Please trust me, dear wolf." The wolf glared at me. Searching me and noticed my

rifle. It sneered and backed up with its forearms. I knew what he was thinking. 'She will hurt me.' So i let go of my rifle and walked closer, crouching down. "it's okay...It's okay..." I

took out my hand in front of him. It took out its claws and scratched me hard. I bit my lips to avoid screaming from the pain and I still didn't move m eyes from his. It seemed to

stare into my eyes more intensely. Its yellow eyes were so soft and kind. It brushed its head on my bloodied hand and licked it. "It's okay. Could you let me see your wound?" It

turned to the side that the wound oozed out blood. I took medical herbs and some of my cloth from my bag. "It's going to sting, please hold it in." I put the herbs on his wound and

he yelped softly. "Someone...shot you..." I felt pierced. How could they do such a thing to such a gentle creature? "I wrapped the cloth around his body to cover the wound. "There

you are, try standing up and walking" I let go of his body when he stood up and walked around. I smiled to see him well. He stared at me, lowered his head and lifted it. Then lifted

it. Then in a blink of my eyes, he was gone. "Good bye, don't get hurt again!" I called into the forest. I left after getting some herbs from the forest. My memories flashed the

beautiful wolf everytime i closed by eyes. "Ha...he was so beautiful." I went back, taking off my cloak and climbed into bed. The wolf's kind eyes staring at me.

* * *

this is the first chapter! please tell me how it is!


	2. Chapter 2: Full of Flowers

Sorry..been busy doing ALOT of things

* * *

I got to work bright and early. It was about 6 in the morning when I got there. The guards stopped me and took me inside. "Eh?" I was going to the throne room. "w-wait!" I started to struggle. Their grips tightened. I was forced to kneel in front of the foolish king. "I saw you taking care of an animal out in the forest! That is unacceptable! You are hereby banned! You have 3 hours to get out!" I was immediately kicked out, for helping an animal. I held back my tears and left without a word. I packed all my things in my small cottage. Since my grandmother died and my parents disappeared, I never gotten anything more than herbs. I took all my herb books and herbs and left towards the forest. It was getting dark and I couldn't see anything in front of me. I trudged slower and slower due to the mud. I fell onto the ground and my vision blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a black, furry thing in front of me. I blinked and saw a wolf around me. The same one I saved. It curled closer, pushing its fur close. I pet its fur lightly and it woke up with a jolt. It stared at me and brushed its head at my hand. His head started to take shift into a human. "Are you.." His head turned into agony black hair, his fur turned into skin. He smiled at me and his cloak fell down his sides as he kneeled in front of me. "You saved my life, I owe my life to you, Mistress." He said with his head down. I blinked, wait..what?! "W-wait! I o-only helped you! I didn't save your life or anything that big!" I was surprised. "No. Please let me serve you. Let me be with you." He looked so serious and didn't seem to hear anything else. "Then...be my friend." I held out my hand and he looked at it and nodded. "Okay." he took it and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed madly. "W-where are we anyways?" He looked to the side. "I brought you to Clarines kingdom. It's over sea from where we were." I looked around to see trees. "I hid you here until you woke up, Mistress." I looked over at him. "D-don't call me that..." He shook his head. "At least let me call you that." I hesitated but nodded. "Then..whats your name?" He stared at me. "..I don't have a name." I looked at him. "O-oh sorry..." He shook his head. "You may give me one." I looked at his hair. Black... "How about...Kuroha?" He thought about it and nodded. "Okay." "Then...let's go, Kuroha." He nodded and turned back into a wolf. "It's easier to walk and be with you like this." I heard his growl. I started walking and he did so, close beside me. I put on my red hood with my cloak, covering my rare white hair. "Mistress, why cover your hair? It's so beautiful." Is what his eyes told me when he stared at me. I smiled and went out of the forest, to see a big gate that wrote, "Clarines Kingdom" I went in to see a big crowd with stands of accessories, food and many other imported items I've never seen before. But...there was no Sieras anywhere. I was worried for Kuroha, as I felt a bump on my leg. He nudged my leg again and I smiled to him, showing that everything is okay. I wandered to the castle and looked up. It was huge! I got to the gate of the castle and the guards stopped me. "Um...I wanted to ask if there is any places for exchanging the currency?" The guards looked at each other, then looked at me. "Are you a tourist?" I hesitated. "I'm...kind of moving in." They seemed suspicious, they looked at the wolf by my side, and looked at me. "you should see the king. He could answer your questions." I nodded but inside I was nervous. What if I said something wrong?! But I calmly, on the outside, followed them inside. "His highness is named King Izana." I nodded with Kuroha close with me. they knocked to the throne room with a voice, "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. I kneeled down, avoiding eye contact. "Kind Izana." Kuroha sat next to me, "ara, ara. Who are you?" he said in a amused voice.

* * *

andddd done. phew~


End file.
